mafiaonlinegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Anime Battle Royale Introduction
Written by itachi-san 12 people assembled in a field in the Hidden Leaf Village. None of them appeared to know anyone else and each looked as if they had killed before. Some were more dangerous looking than others, but a cute face wasn't about to fool any of this unlikely party. Trigger fingers twitched, sword hands moved ever so slightly. "Just what was this all about?" they each thought. "Why assemble us here? And with that odd hawk's message we received a week ago. It said 'Travel to the Hidden Leaf Village in one week's time. Assemble in the burnt out field in the center of the former Uchiha Clan's Sect. Bring all weapons and defenses you can carry. You will become stronger'. It was an odd message but it obviously got us all here. I guess everyone is as power hungry as I am in this bunch..." The 12 people inched slowly away from each other until they formed a wide circle. All eying each other with malice until a form began to take shape right in the center of their deadly circle. Without hesitation, the strange, yet dangerous man in the black cloak with red cloud pattern began to address them all. "My name is Itachi Uchiha. My organiztion, Akatsuki, has delegated me the responsibility of recruiting new members. We only except the strongest and most fearsome fighters. If you need to be saved then there is no place for you with us, thus there are no saving roles here. If you need someone to protect you, there is no place for you with us, thus there are no protective roles here. You are all killers, whether you fight for justice, money or bloodlust. And you all have the ability to protect yourselves in a number of ways. I have hand selected the most dastardly Villains and the most powerful Heroes for this Battle Royale from some of the most popular Anime stories. If you are unfamiliar with your character feel free to use the links provided to brush up on their personalities and accomplishments. That knowledge may come in handy, though it is not necessary, nor will I use such extraneous knowledge as hints when I describe each showdown with the exception of a weapon. The Day and Night cycles will be 12 hours, though I will be lenient in this regard to an extent, especially at Night. However, if I deem you lack the courage and stamina to continue fighting I will slay you myself and replace you with someone from the waiting list. "Since we are all gathered here in my birthplace, the Hidden Leaf Village, this is the perfect opportunity for me to introduce everyone and explain each of your strengths and weaknesses. Each Hero has 2 unique Defenses, and 2 Items. On any Night a Defense or an Item may be used, but no action may be taken that night if a Defense is used. The Villains have Defenses and Items as well, but have dissimilar amounts. I suggest you all use them wisely. To reiterate, you cannot Defend and Attack in the same Night, but you can use an Item and Attack in the same Night. You will be staying in the former houses of my diseased clan. Their spirits don't haunt this area so fear not from them. They haunt me, but that is another story."